A Sirius Situation
by Madii Bradshaw
Summary: In their 7th year, Sirius and May started dating. After school, they got married and thought they were going to live happily ever after. That didn't happen when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Will May and Sirius get the happily every after they truly want?
1. Chapter 1 Total Eclispe of the Heart

**A/N: J.K. Rowling's wonderful mind owns the entire Harry Potter world, not me. I don't even have a mailbox there):**

Chapter One- Total Eclipse of the Heart

I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him. I told everyone that I wouldn't. It would be a stupid pairing, really. Sirius Black and me? It's just too weird. Yeah, yeah, Lily Evans started to go out with James Potter and she promised everyone that wouldn't happen. But these are two completely different stories. I mean really. Sirius Black and I? Never gonna happen.

But then why did I agree to get a drink with him at the Three Broomsticks? Crap… This is not going to end up well. He's a playboy, that's what he is. He's played plenty of girls before, and now he's going to do it to me. No. He won't. I won't let it get that far. I'll do something he never saw something. I'll cut off the date. Now that will send him for a tail spin!

"Hey," his sexy voice startles me. Jeez, this boy really is smokin', isn't he? His straight, black hair swoops across his forehead so perfectly, I just want to push it away and plant a kiss on those perfect lips of his. Of course, I don't. Because he's just sexy. That's all. I don't have feelings for him whatsoever.

"Oh, hey, I actually was just thinking about you," I reply.

"Yeah, well I do have that effect on women," God, sexy _and _arrogant. That's a deadly combination. He takes a seat, "We still on for tonight?"

Oh! My perfect opportunity! "Oh… Crap, Sirius… I actually have that Potions essay to do," Yes! So suave, May, so suave.

"We had an essay?"

Now is a time when I'm actually glad Sirius is a slacker, "Yeah, I think you were asleep or something." He puts a pondering face on but then it quickly changes to a look that looks like what I said actually made sense.

"Oh… Okay," he stammers, "Well, then. I guess some other time?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Not in a million years.

"Okay," his usual smirk is back, "Cool," Then he walks out of the library. Gosh, I'm surprised he even put a toe in here.

"Was that Sirius Black?" I turn around to see a little girl from Gryffindor. I think she's a second year.

"Yeah,"

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute. Did he just ask you out? I heard you said you couldn't. Are you crazy? Do you know what I'd do to get a date with Sirius Black?" See what I mean? He has an effect on girls. And he's not afraid to play to his advantage.

"Yeah, but it's different. We're friends."

"So? He's so sexy!"

I give the little girl an awkward smile and then pack up my things. I leave without saying good-bye. Geesh, that was weird.

"May!" I hear Lily call my name, and for once, James isn't glued to her hips—or lips for that matter.

"Hey," I say and she leads me to the Willow tree by the lake.

"Did you just blow off Sirius?" Holy flapjacks, news spreads fast!

"Oh, no, I didn't!" Yes, I did. But I don't want to tell Lily because then she'll tell James and James will tell Sirius and then this will all turn into one big mess. Believe it or not, I actually like Sirius' friendship. I happen to like it a lot. "I just have a Potions essay," I make sure I tell her the same lie I told Sirius.

"Oh that's BS, May!" she replies, "We haven't had a Potions assignment in weeks! And plus, Slughorn _loves_ you, he wouldn't care if you skipped class for the rest of the term!"

Crap. Now I'm screwed. I should just tell her the truth. "I just don't like him like that," I half-whisper. You never know what Sirius lover is lurking in the bushes.

"Well, that's what I thought about James at first, but now look at us!" Yes, because Lily Evans and James Potter is the ideal couple.

"Lily, don't do that!"

"Why, because you know you'll end up liking him?"

"Because he's mean! And everybody seems to think he's this sex god, but really all he is, is mean! I mean have you seen what he's done to some of the girls he's dated?"

Lily looks like I have a good point, but she doesn't give up, "That's because he didn't _like _them, May!"

"What if he doesn't like _me, _Lily? Have you ever thought of that?" Now I'm angry and I have no idea why. I'm not mad at Lily, no, she's amazing, that girl. I'm mad at Sirius. I'm mad at him for hurting all of those girls while not having a care in the world.

Whatever. I don't need to explain anything. They're my feelings, and I'm the one that has to deal with them, not everyone else. I get pick up my stuff and start walking away.

"Wait, May!" I hear her call, but I don't look back. I know I shouldn't be such a bitch to her, but I hope she will understand me later.

I sass the password to the Fat Lady and she reluctantly opens the door. I go straight up to my room without saying hello to anyone.

Soon enough, Lily comes up to the room. I know what's coming and I feel almost bad, "I'm sorry, May… if you don't want to go out with Sirius, you don't have to… He just told me that he really liked you, and I thought you'd be good for him."

See? She says she's sorry when it isn't even her fault. "No, Lily," I start, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch." Lily gives me a look that makes me sorry I said the b-word. She's awesome, that Lily. I'm supposedly the 'wild child' of our class. Lily's the angel, and the Head Girl. But we've been really great friends since I can remember. She keeps me in check so I don't do anything irrational, and sometimes I get her to let loose for a little bit.

"I do think you'd like him, though, May," Lily continued while pretending to brush lint off of her clothes.

I roll my eyes and start to paint my nails an electric blue color. I hear Lily comment that this nail polish is too bright, and I chuckle. She's so innocent, it's adorable. She then walks downstairs to meet up with James.

When my nails are finally dry, I go downstairs too, planning to deny the fast that I was every angry today. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are all sitting by each other and they're all laughing. Sirius is making hand gestures, and I come to a conclusion that he's telling a story. He always has the funniest stories. Honestly, I have no idea where they come from.

Then he sees me, leaves the group and ushers me to a table. He sits down, and I do the same. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say.

"You don't really like me, do you?" He asks and puts on that dashing coy smile of his.

"I like you plenty, Sirius," I respond and put my elbow on the table. I then continue to twirl a piece of my hair. I suddenly realize what I'm doing and stop.

"Then why don't you go out with me? I'd treat you good, you know." Of course you would. Until you get over me. I smile and shrug my shoulders. "C'mon, May! How could I ever hurt you?" Then he reaches over the table and touches my face.

"Okay!" I blurt out, "I'll go out with you!"

"All righty, I'll see you tomorrow," he says and stands up, "Hey, no cancelling, either," he warns and points a finger at me. I melt a little inside and I promise I won't cancel. He walks away with a little smirk on his face. In the corner of my eye, I see Lily give him the thumbs up sign. That's when I realize what I did.

I let Sirius Black dazzle me.


	2. Chapter 2 Time Flies

Chapter Two

It's Sunday, yesterday was my date with Sirius. Surprisingly, it went better than I thought it would go. I was nervous, I definitely was.

It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, so we snuck out, and I have to admit, that part was kind of fun. When we got to Three Broomsticks, though, I thought people would look at us, because they would know we should've been at the school, but instead, we were welcomed!

"Sirius!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed, "And May!" Then she poured us butterbeer.

For the rest of the night, it was like we were just friends hanging out. We shared stories, his were funnier than mine, but I told him the story when Dumbledore came to my house and told me I was a wizard, and he thought that was pretty funny.

Then, with several drinks in our system, we left the bar to go on a walk. It's Spring, so even though it's late out, it's still a good temperature. The only things we need to do is swat away the bugs who were happy that they can finally live without being frozen to death.

"I'm really glad you came out with me, May," he said and I look up at him and smile.

"I'm glad, too," I responded, and surprisingly, I wasn't lying. I really am glad, and (don't tell Lily…) I think I actually like him! He always made me smile, but now it's just in a whole new light. Now… (In a total non-possessive way,) he's, like, mine.

"That's good, because for like the last couple of a days I was pretty sure you hated my guts…" I looked at him and he smiled and then flipped his hair. I can't help but smile at his cuteness too.

When we got back, he walked me as close to the girls' dorms as he could, and then he did something I wasn't even remotely planning for. He grabbed my face and then he kissed me. "Good night," he whispered when our mouths were still quite close. I said good night to him, too, and then I went up to the dorms.

I was quiet on my way up, not wanting to wake anyone up. Lily was asleep in her bed, and it looked like she was going to wait up for me, but she fell asleep instead. I put a blanket over her, closed her book, and turned off her light. Then I got in my pajamas and blacked out.

"May!" Lily's voice woke me up this morning. "How could you not wake me up?" She actually sounded mad and then I laughed and that made her more irritated. "What's so funny, May?" she asks and puts a hand on her hip. I stop laughing and shake my head. "Now get ready for breakfast."

I do as I'm told but after I make a witty remark on how she's acting like a mother. She rolls her eyes, only adding to my comment. I put on a sundress and a pair of flats and then we walk to the Great Hall.

"So…" and the interrogation begins, "How was it? Did you have a good time? Did he have a good time? We're you nice, May?"

"Was I nice? Of course, I was nice! Why wouldn't I be nice?" I ask her, dumbfounded and she shrugs her shoulders. "And yes… I actually had a very good time." Lily claps her hands and squeals like an excited five year old on Christmas day.

"I knew you would like him, May! I knew it and I told you and you didn't believe me!" She jumped up and down and practically tumbled me to the ground, and then I finally told her to get a grip on herself.

The boys weren't in the Grand Hall yet, which was expected. They preserved sleep like a hoarder preserves anything he can find. Lily and I finish out breakfast and then we go on a walk. We take off our shoes and walk in the warm waves the lake makes.

Then the boys spot us and they run towards us. Lily gets a peck on the cheek from James, but I get a full on mini make-out session from my boy.

The rest of the year is seen from a new point of view. I'm happy, graduating, and in love.

The day of our graduation, Lily and James both make speeches. James is first, and we're all laughing away. His is full of jokes and amazing memories. Lily's on the other hand is about what will happen in the future. How we're all going to be 'so bright' and live happy, long, fulfilling lives. I'm pretty sure she almost started crying, too.

After the speeches, all of the 7th years—excuse me, _former_ 7th years—went to the Great Hall and there was a big blow out celebration! Butterbeer, food, music, laughter, everything you could want!

During a slow song, Sirius finds me and holds me close, "Hey," he says and kisses me.

"Hey," I say and happily accept his kiss.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he whispers in my ear. I giddily nod and he takes me by the hand and he leads me up stairs and to a wall.

"Why are we at a wall?" I ask and he laughs at me like I'm an idiot. He then walks past the wall and back again. And he thinks I'm the idiot? He does that walking thing two more times, and then a door appears. Whoa… The life of being a witch will never bore me. Sirius grabs my hand and opens the door.

Inside the room, there's only a bed. I wonder what the hell is going on.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. James and I found it once, and we tried to put it on the map, but we just couldn't find a way…" Sirius explains in between kisses.

"How does it work?" I ask.

"You have to think of something you need while you walk past it, then it appears."

"And you felt the need for a bed?" That makes Sirius laugh.

"I love you, May, I really do." He says and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I know what he wants from me, and surprisingly, I'm ready. So when he starts to unzip my dress, I don't stop him. He's holding me closer than he's ever held me. His shirt is off, and I'm only in my panties.

He told me once that he'd done it before, but truthfully, I just think he's talking the talk.

Sirius picks me up and gently places me on the bed.

The next morning when I wake up, Sirius is already putting on his clothes. He sees I'm up and kisses me on the forehead, "Mornin', babe! We gotta get packing!"

I put on my clothes and then we go back to the dorms. Lily is already in the common room, and she looks exactly like a disapproving mother. I ignore her and give her a wink. She walks up to our dorms with me, "I started packing your things, May," she says and motions to the trunk on my bed. She's not mad at me; I know that for a fact. She just worries about me.

"Thank you!" I say gratefully. I really am grateful. Plus, she's who I'm going to be staying with for the next couple of weeks. Since my parents died my fifth year, Lily's parents have been letting me stay with them.

Suddenly, Lily turns around and looks at me with a smile on her face, "We're grown-ups now, May!" I smile and nod at her and then go and hug her. "This is going to be the best summer ever, you know?" I tell her that I do know, and then I hug her some more.

After tearful good byes to the classmen below us, it's time for the graduates to go. We're all on our way to the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Lily, trying to make is nostalgic as possible and keeps on bringing up memories. We all laugh and roll our eyes, even though I'm kind of enjoying the trip down memory lane.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and I all pile into a compartment. We're all laughing, but I catch all of us looking outside the window once or twice, realizing that we'll never go back… When I was looking out the window, I couldn't help but wonder: What's my world going to be without Hogwarts?

**A/N: The plot shall thicken soon, just be patient!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of a War

Chapter Three- The Beginning of a War

Free! I'm free! Liberated! No one can take me down anymore! I am a free woman!

I'm at Lily's house right now, unpacking my things. Most of my stuff stays in my trunk, though, because Lily's room is kind of small… but I don't mind. Anyways, I'm going so sell things like my books and old school robes. Lily's going to do the same and we plan to go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days.

I love the Evans's home. Her parents are so sweet, they've treated me like a daughter since the first time they met me. The only bad thing is Petunia. She's pretty mean and calls Lily and I freaks and names like that. I've learned to ignore it though, I just avoid being in an empty room with her.

Lily went to sleep way before me, so I usually took that time to take walks outside. My walks officially became my May Time.

Lily's street is nice and quiet. I look up at the moon, and it gives me just enough light because Lily's street doesn't have street lamps either. "Lily?" I hear someone call her name.

I look around until I see the boy who made the voice. It was Snape, he was in Slytherin and graduated this year. For some reason, Sirius and James hate him. I never really had a problem with him, because for a little while, he was Lily's friend. Then they apparently got into some big fight and she still hasn't forgiven him. When they first got onto their fight, Lily had switched spots with me in Potions. She sat by Snape, and I had sat by Remus. I didn't really mind it, he was always pleasant to me, and I was always pleasant with him. I gave him advice and stuff, telling him not to keep telling her sorry, things like that. I actually think he had a little crush on her.

"No, it's May," I say to him.

"Oh… Sorry," He says and then turns and walks away.

"Wait!" I say and he turns back facing me, "Congratulations on graduating!"

He looks shocked that I'm talking to him, but he congratulates me as well.

Then he starts to look nervous again, "Could…" he begins, "Could you tell Lily I said congratulations? And that I'm sorry?" I nod my head at him and give a sympathetic smile. Then he turns away for good and leaves.

I go back to my room, too. Quiet, so I don't wake anyone. Unfortunately, Petunia is in the living room. "Freak," is all she says when she sees me.

"Hey, Petunia," I respond and she pretends to gag when I say her name.

I walk up the stairs and then gracefully fall asleep in my comfy bed.

The next morning, I am awakened by the smell of a delicious breakfast. I go downstairs to find Lily singlehandedly making pancakes, bacon and toast. She has the assistance of magic, though.

"Look at me, May!" She says, obviously proud of herself, "I'm cooking breakfast!" I smile at her and don't say anything, it is way too early for that.

After a have a piece of toast in my tummy, though, I'm free to talk. "Hey, you'll never guess who I saw last night."

"If it was Sirius, I could care less, May," she responds, focusing intensely on flipping a pancake without a spatula.

"No," I start, utterly amused by Lily and then I clap when she successfully flips it. "It was Snape,"

Lily turns away from me so I can't see her face. "Oh," is all she says before she puts more batter on the skillet the Muggle way. "What did _he _want?"

"He wanted to say congratulations. And he's sorry." Lily still is looking at the stove.

Before Lily can say anything else, Petunia walks in the kitchen, "What are you two freaks up to?" she asks. I tell her good morning and she leaves right after she filled a plate with a decent amount of flapjacks.

"What was your fight with him even about?" I whisper to her, because I know Petunia doesn't like Snape, either. Well, actually, I just think she hates wizards in general.

"Nothing," she simply says. "And plus, I'm with James now."

"You don't have to go out with him to be his friend, Lily. I know you two were friends."

"But James hates him," she says and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"So?" I say in a sympathetic voice, "That doesn't matter! You can have friends that aren't his!"

Lily looks like she's about to say something, but then she shakes her head. "It's complicated," is her response. I drop the subject, knowing it's going to get nowhere.

"So!" She says in her usual cheery voice, "What do you want to do today?"

I shrug my shoulders. She's finished with breakfast, so with a flick of her wand, all of the dirty dishes were in the sink. She made a plate for her and a plate for me and then we went to the table.

"We could go to Diagon Alley," I suggest, but Lily shakes her head.

"No, not today…" Then she thinks some more, "We could paint each other's nails!"

I smile at her, "That would be lovely."

After breakfast, we put our dishes away and brush our teeth. She has me a French Manicure, and I have her paint my nails bright pink with purple polka dots.

After a couple of days, we all meet up at Diagon Alley. The boys came armed with Every Flavor Beas, and we're ready for a challenge! We've decided to eat _every_ bean, no matter the flavor.

Luckily, Lily and I were smart enough to bring water, and we refused to give them any. I'm pretty sure that we tasted every single flavor, you don't even want to know.

As Sirius and I were making grossed out faces, a giant boom was heard. We all wiped off the silly faces off and then looked to see what made the noise. We looked to our right, and it looked like a couple of buildings had collapsed. Hooded figures started flying by us.

Mothers were frantically calling for their children, and black fog started to fill the alley. Sirius pushed me to the ground, and whipped out his wand. _Shit! _I forgot my wand! I stay on the ground, but I keep looking up to see what's happening. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all shooting curses at the hooded figures, while Lily and I stay on the floor, and she mouths to me that she forgot her wand. Oh, the brains of muggle-borns.

Finally, after what seems like hours, the hooded people go away, and I rush to Sirius. He has cuts on his face and arms, and I take his wand in my hand and start so mumble some spells until the bleeding goes down. Then I kiss him, "Are you okay?" I ask and he nods and kisses me again.

"Come on," I hear Remus say, "We're going to Hogwarts,"

"Why?" Lily asks,

"So we can talk to Dumbledore," James answers the question for Remus and then we all Apparate to Hogsmeade, and then we have to walk to Hogwarts.

Sirius takes hold of my hand, and I have to almost loosen the grip because he's holding on so tight. He has a concerned look in his eyes, but he tried to brush it off. When we're at the gate, Remus sends a Patronus, and a couple of minutes later, Dumbledore himself, comes to open the gate. Now that I'm out of school, I actually realize what a big wizard he is. For the last seven years, I had just thought of him as another teacher.

"Children!" he exclaims, and lets us in. I smile at him and then he leads us to his office.

"And just when I thought you weren't going to visit me!" He says with a smile on his face while he sits down at his desk. He summons four more chairs, because only two were in front of his desk.

"Professor," James begins, "Have you heard what happened in Diagon Alley?"

Dumbledore shamefully nodded his head, "What do you think all of these owls are for?" Then he motions behind his desk and I notice at least a dozen owls, "They won't seem to leave…"

"What happened? Who were those people?" Sirius asks, still holding my hand.

"Have you heard of a Lord Voldemort, children?"

I nod my head, and the professor asks me to expand, "I only read a little… But from what I can tell he's a wizard… and he only likes purebloods. He doesn't really care for any of the other people. He has these other pureblood witches and wizards… I forget what they call himself… something Eaters… And they help him with terrorizing people."

"They're called Death Eaters, and you are exactly right, May. His plan is to kill off everyone until only purebloods live,"

Remus laughs, "That's ridiculous!"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, it is. But it's what he believes. And—I personally taught this boy myself—he is not going to stop until his fantasy becomes a reality." Dumbledore puts a sullen face on and the room is quiet except for the 'who's' from the owls.

"What's going to happen?" Lily asks, tears in her eyes.

"There's going to be a war. What you saw in Diagon Alley? That was just the beginning." _A war? _

"My family," Sirius manages to crack, "Is my family helping him?"

Dumbledore is silent, and that was a good enough answer for Sirius. He swears out loud and lets go of my hand for the first time to put them on his forehead.

"Now," Dumbledore continues, "I have an organization. The Order of the Phoenix. It's an anti-Voldemort organization. I'm trying to get members for it as we speak, and you six would be an _excellent_ addition."

Sirius is the first to jump on this situation, "I'll join." The rest of us follow and now Dumbledore has six, fresh members.

"Who else are members?" James asks.

Dumbledore begins to name off names, "Professor McGonagall is a member, Mr. Shaklebolt is a member, he works down in the Ministry, most of the Weasleys are members, and Alastor Moody."

"Moody? The Auror?" James asks, in awe.

"That's the one, young Potter." James then looks at Lily with a big smile on his face, but Lily doesn't find this amusing.

"This is serious, James," she whispers and James wipes that smile off his face quicker than you can say "Death Eaters"

"Well," Dumbledore is about to conclude our meeting, "We're having a meeting here at Hogwarts tonight; it would be lovely if you all could make it."

We promise him that we'll be there, and then we all go to James's House.

The Potter's are so sweet. They're an older couple and James is their only child, so you can tell he's spoiled. When Sirius started to live with them, he started to get spoiled to. Mrs. Potter makes us cookies, and then we tried to explain to them what happened in Diagon Alley.

"They were wearing hoods?" Mrs. Potter asked for the millionth time, "Were they white?"

"No, Mrs. Potter, they were black," I respond and gleefully take a cookie.

"Good," Mrs. Potter said as she took a seat.

"No, Mrs. Potter!" Sirius said with a chuckle, "It's not good!"

"Oh…" Then she starts to tell us about a muggle organization earlier this century that killed African American people. She said they wore white hoods.

"Oh!" Lily exclaims, "I think I've heard of them!" Mrs. Potter smiles at Lily. She loves us that Mrs. Potter. She says her boys have found the perfect girls. Of course Sirius isn't her son, but she sure acts like it, though. It's the same with me and the Evans.

"So where does the bird come into this?" Mr. Potter asks looking over his newspaper.

"The Order of the Phoenix, Dad," James says with slight annoyance. "Dumbledore created it to stop this guy, and he invited us to join."

"And you all accepted, right?" We all replied with a respectable 'yes sir,' and then Mr. Potter smiled, "Spoken like true Gryffindors!"

Then we hang out until it's time to go back to back to Hogwarts.

When we get to the Great Hall, it looks almost funny now that we're grown up. I run up to Professor McGonagall and give her a hug. She was always my favorite teacher.

"May!" She says with a smile, "How have you been?" I tell her that I've been all right and then Dumbledore calls the meeting to order.

"Welcome to our first meeting!" He says with a smile as I rush back to Sirius. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but his speech was kind of boring. The boys found it interesting, but I could tell Lily was fighting sleep as well.

The only time I was interested was when he started naming known Death Eaters. I'm actually shocked when I know some of these people! Lucius Malfoy, he graduated a couple of years before me, the Carrows, and then the Blacks. When his family is named, Sirius puts his hands on his forehead again. I can feel people staring at him, wondering if they can trust him. I rub his back and then he gives me a weak smile.

Then, I'm pretty sure we're all in for a shock when the next name is called, "Severus Snape," I hear James laugh an evil laugh and say that he knew it, and then I look over to Lily and she has the most frightening look in her eyes.

**A/N: Yay! It took forever to get inspired for this chapter! But I finally found it! The war had to start somewhere, right?**


	4. Chapter 4 Weddings

Chapter Four- Weddings

Today is Lily's wedding day, and I wake up with a smile on my face. I'm her maid of honor, so I'm really excited! The church here at Godric's Hollow is adorable. It's small and quaint, and I couldn't imagine Lily getting married anywhere else but here. Lily's still sleeping, and I know I should wake her up, but I can't just yet. I'm here at her new home, while James is at Sirius's and my place in the city.

"Lily," I whisper and give her a little shake, "Wake up."

She tries to slap my hand away, but then she remembers what day it is, because she sits up and smiles. "I'm getting married today,"

"I know!" I say, and before you know it, it's time to get ready! Lily's beautiful red hair is piled on the top of her head, and I carefully put the veil in.

Lily steps into her dress, and I swear I'm going to start crying. She looks so beautiful in her dress, and I have all the knowing in my heart that she made the right choice, marrying James.

She wanted to say no at first, because she was scared. I don't know what she was scared of, though, she would never tell me, and so I eventually dropped the subject. Hearing that Snape was a Death Eater messed her up a little too. It didn't help that James would bring it up whenever he could.

I tried to talk to her about it once or twice, but she would always agree with James, even though her eyes told a completely different story, "he always knew Snape was bad," was all she would say.

The church is already filled with people when we get there. I sneak my head in to see James waiting nervously at the end of the aisle, and Sirius is standing by him. He spots me and gives me a wink. I blush and smile and close the door.

A couple of long minutes later, the orchestra started playing and that was my cue to start walking. I walked slowly and I get another wink from Sirius. When I'm halfway down the aisle, Lily walks in and there is a gasp in unison. I have to fight the urge to turn around. I look back up at Sirius, and I'm shocked when I find his eyes locked with mine instead of on the bride. He smiles at me and then I take my spot.

After what seemed like an hour, Lily was finally at the aisle. Her father kissed her on the cheek and then shook James's hand before he went to his seat next to his wife. Petunia's not here and I know that makes Lily sad. Petunia said the last thing she wanted to do was see two people of _her kind_ get united in matrimony. But if Petunia was here, she's probably just rain on everyone's parade and that would not be a good thing either.

Lily and James say their beautiful vows, and then it's time for pictures. Lily and James take some alone and then there's some of all four of us, and then even some of just Sirius and me.

The reception is amazing as well. Everybody's dancing and having a great time. A lot of people from the Order are here as well, and it still shocks me that we only graduated three years ago.

When a slow song starts, Sirius sneaks up behind me and puts his hands on my hips. "Jeez, Sirius! You scared me!" He turns me around so we're face to face and I place my hands around his neck.

"Hey, beautiful," he says and gives me a kiss. I accept it and we continue to dance gracefully across the floor. I catch a glimpse of Moody and Professor McGonagall dancing together, and I can't help but laugh a little.

"I was wondering…" Sirius starts and then looks me in the eye. He has that look like he's about to tell me something serious. This was the face he had on when he asked me to move in with him. I said yes, of course, and the last couple of months have been pure bliss.

"Oh, no good can come of that, Mr. Black," I wittily respond and then he chuckles.

"Haha, very funny. But no, I'm serious,"

"I know you are. I'm May," I simply love whenever I can throw in puns on his name.

"Okay, Ms. Smart Alec, can you shut your mouth for just one second so I can ask you to marry me?" _Marry you? _Did he just ask me to marry him? "Yes, I just asked you to marry me."

I'm still looking at him dumbstruck, and he answers all of my questions, "It doesn't have to be anything big." Good, I know it's bad of me, but I _hated_ helping Lily with planning her wedding. It was just too difficult! Why bother with all of useless things, when you can just go to the Ministry and have it done there, right? "It can be first thing tomorrow, if you want, so Lily and James can be there before they leave for their honeymoon."

I don't say anything and I kiss him; he starts talking, even though our mouths are still touching, "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes!" I exclaim and kiss him again, "I'll marry you!"

The rest of the night is that much more amazing. No one knows of our plans for tomorrow, except us. I find that beautiful.

_Way_ later that night, Lily and James finally go to their new home in Godric's Hollow so they can get one more night's sleep before they leave for their honeymoon. Sirius and I go home as well, and I breathe in the aroma of our apartment.

It's a relatively small place, but I love it. It's home. Sirius got money from a distant uncle or something, and that's what caused him to buy this place—he was still living with the Potter's, even after James moved out! He still has a lot of it in Gringotts; when I asked him what he was planning on doing with the money he told me he was "Saving it up for a rainy day, dear!"

"Come here, you," I hear Sirius say to me and I turn around to see he has taken off his tie, and is now beginning to unbutton his shirt. I go up to him and help him out while he helps me unzip my dress. Then we help each other to the bedroom.

"Morning, dear," A soft but loving voice wakes me up. He's playing with my hair when I'm still half asleep, but then he awakes me with a kiss and jumps out of bed.

"Chop, chop, May! We got to get to the Ministry soon!" As he's saying this, he's practically pushing me off the bed.

"Oh," I say, rubbing my eyes, still tired from the night before, "You were serious about us… getting married?"

He runs over to the other side of the bed where I am and kisses me, "Of course I was serious! Now come on! I made breakfast," and then I smell bacon.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now get clothes on, girl!" I do as I'm told, but I just don't know what to wear! Something white, obviously… then I see one of my favorite sun dresses. It's made out of white lace, and it looks very sweet. I put it on along with a pair of white flats. Then I put my hair into a high ponytail and meet Sirius in the kitchen who has started munching on a piece of bacon.

The layout of our apartment is pretty simple: you walk in the front door and then you see the kitchen on your right and the living room on the left. Then, by the kitchen is a door leading to our only bathroom. Behind the living room is the door leading to the bed room. I sit on the counter and Sirius stuffs some toast in my mouth.

"You look pretty." He says and kisses my forehead. "Time's a'tickin', May!" I nod in agreement and I finish my toast and grab a piece of bacon as we walk out the door.

Then, we Apparate to Godric's Hollow. We have to walk a little to get to Lily and James's house. They still don't know about what we're doing today, so we plan to surprise the newly wedded couple with the news of our plans to become newlyweds.

I knock on the door, and James answers. He's brushing his teeth and he's not wearing his glasses, so I doubt he could even see the sun if it was right in front of him.

"James!" Sirius screams like James can't hear him, "It is I! Sirius Black! May we come in?" James moves away from the door, and then I see Lily running around frantically.

"James, dear, who was that? Where's your toothbrush? You have to start packing, dear!" Lily's running from room to room, occasionally holding a piece of clothing.

James spits in the sink and then replies to his wife, "I have my toothbrush right here, dear! It's Sirius and May."

"May?" Lily asks and she finally realizes she has company. "My word, what are you two doing here?"

"We were actually wondering…" I begin.

"If you two would take just a mere ten minutes out of your day…" Sirius says the middle part.

"And come be witnesses at our wedding!" I say the last part. Hey, we didn't even plan that!

Lily shoves James's glasses on his face and then looks at us, shocked. "Wedding? As in marriage?"

"That's the only kind I know of," I reply.

"Right now? At a church? Where?" Lily's still asking questions.

"Why at the Ministry of Magic, of course!" Sirius exclaims, "Where dreams come true!" James laughs at this, but Lily's still looking at me stunned.

She then whispers, even though everyone could still hear her, "Are you sure?" I see James and Sirius look at each other and they laugh again.

"Gee, way to have faith in us, Lily," Sirius says in a mock voice.

"That's not… that's not what I'm saying, Sirius. I'm just… wow… are you sure?" I look at her and I nod the most serious nod. Then she puts her hands to her mouth and I think she's going to start crying. She quickly puts on a dress and we're off to the Ministry!

Once we're there it takes a little more than ten short minutes. I'm surprised that there is this much paper work! Honestly, I think it would have been faster to just find a priest off of the streets!

I apologize to Lily and James that we're going to make them late for their honeymoon, but they don't listen.

Then, finally it's our turn to get married! We're all told to go into a back room where an obviously bored woman is working.

"Which two of you are getting married?" Sirius and I raise our hands. She tells us to come forward and hands us—yet again—another paper. On this one, though, it says our vows and we only need to sign. I carefully read over the paper. I have to trust, honor, and respect my husband. I will stay faithful to him, no matter what happens. I sign and then Sirius signs, and then he takes out an actual ring.

It's a pretty ring, with a pretty diamond in a gold setting, and he places it on my finger. "I'm sorry," I say when I don't have a ring to give him. "I would have gotten you a ring if I would have known…"

Sirius quickly brushes this off, saying how men who wore rings were sissies. Right after he said this, I heard Lily whisper to James that his ring looked lovely.

Married. United. Whoa. I see everything in a new perspective now. Lily and James left to get their bags and then leave for their honeymoon. Sirius and I, on the other hand, went back to our apartment.

Sirius found a frame and then put our marriage paper in it. He then hung it above our bed.

"We're a family now, May!" He said and kissed me, I kissed him back and we have a honeymoon of our own.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Gives You Hell

Chapter Five-Gives You Hell

So this is what happens when all hell breaks loose? So this is what it's like to have your life taken away from you in the blink of an eye? It seems it was only yesterday when Lily had baby Harry… But now… all of it is gone.

Earlier this morning, after hours of my worrying, Sirius finally returned home, but only to bitch and scream about Peter Pettigrew. He then left, leaving me to worry some more. A couple of hours later, I had received news that Lily and James had died. I rushed over to Godric's Hollow to pay my respects, as so many other witches and wizards were doing.

In a mass of confusion, I was holding Harry. Professor Dumbledore told me to hold him while he set up living arrangements for Harry.

"He can live with Sirius and me!" I had exclaimed. "We're his godparents!"

Then, more drama came my way when I learned that my husband had killed a dozen muggles and Peter. I shoved Harry into Dumbledore's arms to rush to the scene of that crime.

Now, here I am. People are screaming and Ministry people are showing up. Sirius looks like he's been caught red-handed, surrounded by dead people and holding his wand. People around me are muttering accusations. "He has been working for You-Know-Who all along!" "I always knew he was a bad egg! Just like the rest of his family!"

I'm staring at my husband, now being practically strangled by Aurors, but all I can do is stand here and watch.

"You're his wife, ain't you?" A gnarly looking witch exclaims and points a finger at me. More people turn and look at me. Soon I am surrounded by people screaming, spitting, and hitting me.

"You deserve a trip to Azkaban too, for marrying that sick man!"

Sirius, still putting up a fight, seems to notice what is going on, "May!" I hear him scream my name, "I didn't do it!" Right as he says that, a mass of people yell at him, calling him a liar.

That's when he gets a blow from an Auror so nasty, he passes out. "Selling out the Potter's and now killing innocent muggles?" He screams to the crowd. "To Azkaban!" People cheer at his punishment. The Auror apparates away with Sirius and now I'm alone with the crowd.

I see the flash of wizarding cameras and reporters are shouting questions at me. I'm being touched by people, so I can't apparate away without taking them with me. I must endure their questions.

"Did you always know he was working with You-Know-Who?"

"What is going to happen to Harry?"

"Do you know if your husband has anymore plans with You-Know-Who?"

I don't say a thing, and just wait for the crowd to die away. When it is small enough, I apparate home, thankful people aren't outside.

I take a shower and notice the bruises and cuts on me, thinking of how many Sirius has. _He's in Azkaban right now._ The thought randomly flies through my head. _He sold your best friend to Voldemort_. No. He didn't. He told me he didn't! He wouldn't!

He's innocent. I just need to find a way to prove it.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. There was pounding on my door and I could hear screams of hate as I crawled into my bed alone.

After a sleepless night, I look around our apartment for anything that could make sense of this whole deal. I have to look at the facts: Voldemort was looking for Lily and James, so they went into hiding. Sirius became their Secret Keeper. Now Lily and James are dead. So is Peter. And Sirius is the reason for all of that.

That's all I know. Except none of it adds up. Why would Sirius sell out his best friend? And where the hell does Peter fit in all of this? None of it makes sense.

I soon find myself on the floor crying and wishing for someone to save me, knowing the one person who could save me is the one person who caused all of this pain.

Three weeks later, and I'm still getting Howlers and hate-mail about the incident. Not knowing where else to go, I go to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore. When I reach his office, I find Severus Snape in Dumbledore's office.

"May!" Dumbledore exclaims like I'm still an innocent second year. "Severus, will you give us a moment?" As Severus walks out, he gives me a look of loathing that almost makes me cry. But why should he be giving me that look? He's the Death Eater!

"May, please sit down," I listen to him and get a flashback from the last time I was sitting in this office. All of the Marauders were here… The war had just begun… Gosh, none of us were married yet!

I'm suddenly overcome with emotions and I begin to bawl. Dumbledore sits down next to me and soothes me, holding me in his arms.

"He didn't do it! He couldn't have!"

"I know, dear, I know."

"And now I'm fired and everybody hates me!"

"You can work here, May."

I look up at him in awe, "I can?"

"Absolutely! I'd love to have you back here!"

"What will I do?"

"Well… We don't need any more professors; Severus just filled the position of Potions Master, so… Oh! You can help me with paperwork! There is always so much, and I always wish I had someone to help me!"

I promise that I'll start at the beginning of the year and then return home.

It feels so weird, a beginning of a new school year, but no Hogwarts Express… So many memories fill this place.

"What the _devil_ are you doing here?" I turn around to see Snape staring at me like I'm a virus.

"I… I work here now…" I say, looking at the floor. Just when I thought people had finally forgiven me for my husband's wrongdoing.

"You… work here now?"

"Yes,"

"That's absurd!" He exclaims and begins walks away, his black robes bellowing.

"Hey!" I shout at him. I am not going to put up with this bullshit any longer. "It's not my fault Sirius killed all those people! It's not my fault he sold Lily and James out to Voldemort—a man _you_ serve! So you know what? It's not absurd I'm working here! I find it completely okay and if you have a problem with it, then grow a pair!"

He looks at me and his piercing black eyes make me wish I said nothing. "I do not work for the Dark Lord. Your _husband__**,**_ on the other hand was a sick man. Even you can't deny that."

"_Is._ My husband_ is_ a sick man. If you're going to insult him, use the right tense. He's still alive."

"Not for long, I hope." With his final words, he walks away. All respect I formally had for Severus Snape is gone.

**A/N: Wow, so… I haven't updated ANY of my fanfics in so long! I randomly got inspired for this one though, so I decided to go with it. **

**If you couldn't keep up, May is out of the loop about the whole "Peter will be new Secret Keeper" deal, so she kind of does think it's Sirius that did all of this.**

**If I keep writing, I think next chapter, Harry will pop up, but that's just wishful thinking right now… So, pray for my inspiration, Dear Readers! (Oh hey! Did anyone get the Snape/AVPM reference? Hehehe…)**


End file.
